


Экстрасенс

by LubitelnitsaHE, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Series: Тексты G-PG-13: Мини [12]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Detectives, Gen, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LubitelnitsaHE/pseuds/LubitelnitsaHE, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: Когда в Хэнке просыпается перфекционист, в ход идут самые необычные знакомства.
Series: Тексты G-PG-13: Мини [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612264
Kudos: 3





	Экстрасенс

Лето — прекрасное время, особенно если находиться внутри здания с системой кондиционирования. Хэнк особо любил работать в прохладе, когда думается и дышится легче. Ещё б подчинённые хаотично не мельтешили, выполняя указания по проверке вверенного здания.

«Давненько я не занимался чем-то подобным», — мысленно отметил Хэнк, прогуливаясь по залам, которые через неделю наполнятся посетителями. А пока шла подготовка, которой он руководил, стараясь не упустить ни детали.

Когда указанием свыше организацию и обеспечение безопасности мероприятия возложили на него, Хэнк даже не сопротивлялся, перейдя сразу же на пятый этап «принятия неизбежного», и приступил к работе.

Вопрос «Почему я?» всё продолжал крутиться, но больше из-за профессиональной подозрительности. Хэнк искренне считал, что в Детройте должен был найтись ещё какой-нибудь лейтенант или капитан, который мог бы справиться не хуже него или, может, даже лучше. Но тогда почему?.. Их комиссара Хэнк знал прекрасно, поэтому ожидал подвоха. Например, что придётся столкнуться с кем-то из прошлого.

Искренне хотелось верить в непричастность некоторых «хороших знакомых», поскольку из-за них сложность дела всегда возводилась в степень, но Хэнк решил перебдеть. Благо время, силы и средства позволяли. Вот полгода назад ему было бы куда тяжелее…

Завибрировал браслет на руке, и Хэнк, бросив быстрый взгляд на него, полез за рабочим планшетом. Открыл переписку со специалистом по электронным замкам.

Обнаружил уязвимость у системы внутренних дверей в случае продолжительного (два часа тридцать пять минут) электромагнитного воздействия (характеристики предоставлю чуть позднее, когда всё задокументирую)».

Хэнк усмехнулся: нашёл-таки, к чему придраться. Прокрутил череду коротких сообщений «Уязвимостей не нашёл, продолжаю проверку» и убедился: о предыдущем косяке в системе специалист сообщил более двух суток назад. Заскучал, наверное. Хэнк набрал сообщение:

«Над документированием можешь не заморачиваться, — и погодя добавил: — устранить уязвимость возможно?»

В ожидании ответа Хэнк заглянул в соседние переписки. Косяки в противопожарной системе были устранены, камеры работали исправно (после пары замен), сигнализация и датчики движения тоже более не вызывали нареканий. Это выходило за его должностные обязанности, но он себя оправдывал: «Те, кто меня назначил, прекрасно знали мои методы работы».

Пришло новое сообщение:

«Легче поставить оповещение на случай, если кто-то догадается таким методом взломать».

Хэнк прикинул в голове, сколько у них было в запасе по времени.

«Ты быстро с этим управишься?»

«Установка и проверка займут немного (часа четыре), надо только найти подходящее устройство. Я могу заняться поиском завтра?»

Представив выражение лица Джеффри, когда он ему сообщит о новой статье расходов, Хэнк улыбнулся и дал добро. Затем связался с другими специалистами для уточнения ситуации. Всё складывалось хорошо, даже как-то удивительно. Хотя… Не зря ж он именно их выбрал: каждый являлся профессионалом в своей области. Наверное, с такой поддержкой было нестрашно и облаву на наркопритон средних размеров организовать.

Он переключился на камеры наблюдения и в очередной раз приступил к проверке относительно «слепых зон», пока его не прервали.

— Хей, Хэнк, ребята считают, что они уже проверили всё, что можно, — раздался голос Бена из-за спины.

Хэнк оглянулся. В зале, где висела голографическая проекция картины, — будущего экспоната выставки — кроме них никого не было. Наверное, он слишком глубоко ушёл в свои размышления.

— И как, всё в порядке?

— Угу. Впрочем, как и вчера, — ответил Бен и подошёл ближе, бросил беглый взгляд на планшет. — Хэнк, по-моему, тебе надо расслабиться: ты и так отлично постарался.

— Безопасности не бывает слишком много, её может быть только недостаточно, — не удержался от ворчания Хэнк, скрывая приятное чувство гордости.

На планшете вывел список экспонатов и медленно двинулся в соседний зал в сопровождении Бена. Картины, статуэтки, инсталляции — и всё, если верить данным от организаторов выставки, в единой тематике. Хэнк не особо разделял новые веяния, поэтому, на его взгляд, каждый экспонат был лишь потенциальной целью.

— Знаешь, мне нравится, когда в тебе просыпается перфекционист, но всё же, — снова отвлёк его Бен, и Хэнк с долей интереса на него посмотрел, — уже сделано больше, чем от нас требуется. Тут осталось только позвать предсказателей, которые тыкнут во что-нибудь и скажут: «Вот это полотно точно попробуют украсть!» — последнее Бен сказал нарочито хриплым голосом и ткнул пальцем в сторону проекции.

Хэнк фыркнул от смеха, представив наряженного в безмерный балахон экстрасенса, который ходил бы по залам, закатывал глаза и норовил упасть в обморок. Зрелище оказалось бы занятным, но в такие дебри Хэнк предпочитал не забираться. А ведь он знал одного индивида, который увлекался всякой мистерией, но и его вряд ли позвал — тот был мирным гражданским, который ни во что не лез. Тут в голову пришла мысль.

— А это ведь идея, — произнёс Хэнк. Он почесал бороду, молча обдумывая варианты, затем убрал планшет и достал телефон. Начал активно листать список контактов, разыскивая нужный. Как хорошо, что во время затянувшейся депрессии он ничего не удалял (правда, и не обновлял, кто-то мог сменить номер).

— Ты это серьёзно? — Бен нахмурился. — Экстрасенсы? Наш капитан точно будет против.

— Не, тут другое, но за идею спасибо. Вот он! — Хэнк наконец отыскал контакт, записанный как «Старый хрен, но креативный». — Думаю, на сегодня мы закончили. Сейчас сообщу остальным, а потом мне надо будет сделать один звонок.

Провожаемый подозрительным взглядом Бена, Хэнк пошёл прочь из зала. И только оказавшись в одиночестве, он набрал номер.

Даже прекрасно осознавая, что Карл опоздает, — тот никогда не отличался пунктуальностью, — Хэнк всё равно пришёл заранее и теперь прятался от полуденного солнца в тенях деревьев, прислушиваясь к звукам природы.

Встречу удалось назначить на следующий день, но место Карл выбрал сам. К удивлению Хэнка, это был не дом Карла, а небольшой частный парк, который далеко не каждый житель Детройт мог бы посетить. На входе Хэнка просканировали, проверили разрешение, ознакомили с правилами под расписку и только потом впустили.

Хэнк не являлся особым знатоком в ландшафтном дизайне, но даже он мог оценить сочетание естественной и искусственной красоты: аккуратно подстриженные деревья соседствовали с механическими цветами, дороги были вымощены светлой плиткой с вкраплением светильников, где-то недалеко пели невидимые птицы. Шум города не достигал этого места. Тихий мирный уголок.

«Коннору бы понравилось, — подумал Хэнк и мысленно посетовал, что нельзя сделать фотографию на память. — А может, и нет, если вспомнить его стремления к джунглям, горам, морям».

Его глаз выцепил провода, на манер лиан опутавшие и растения, и скамейки, и беседки, и статуи. Пригляделся и заметил в сердцевине цветов тёмное стекло. Устройство видео- и аудионаблюдения? Не очень здорово, потому что ему совершенно не хотелось спалить детали своего дела не тем людям… или андроидам. Однако такой метод Хэнку показался достаточно изящным и незаметным: если бы не его опыт, то он бы мог принять их за простые светильники.

Звук коляски Хэнк услышал раньше, чем увидел нового посетителя, и пошёл ему навстречу. Дорожка изгибалась змеёй, а расположение кустов не давало понять, кто приближается, но он не сомневался, что Карл наконец добрался до места встречи. Хэнк решил не проверять, на сколько на этот раз он опоздал.

— Интересное место ты выбрал, конечно.

Карл Манфред выглядел неплохо для человека, который в прошлом году был в шаге от смерти. Воспоминания о ноябре больно царапнули, но Хэнк привычно их отодвинул подальше. Всё закончилось благополучно, что радовало.

Коляска — явно из недешёвой техники — бодро ехала без дополнительных усилий. Сопровождающего не было, поэтому Хэнк мысленно ощутил, как повышается его ответственность за этого человека, пока он с ним беседует. Главное, чтоб Карл не почувствовал, а то такое отношение его до сих пор злило.

Карл бросил взгляд куда-то вглубь кроны дерева — посмотрев в ту сторону, Хэнк заметил птичку, невидимую для него ранее, — и ответил:

— Ты хотел поговорить без лишних ушей, а я как раз давно не был в этом месте.

— Я тут заметил камеры.

На это Карл отмахнулся, продолжая осматриваться и однозначно подмечая для себя какие-то детали.

— Об этом можешь не тревожиться, я с Элайджей договорился: никто нас подслушивать не будет.

Карл уверенно двинулся вперёд, а Хэнк последовал за ним, стараясь не коситься в сторону скрытых камер.

— Элайджа? Ты случайно не про мистера Камски?

— Про него, у меня других друзей с этим именем нет.

— Хм… Я, конечно, не ставлю под сомнение профессионализм мистера Камски, но при чём тут он?

— Местной системой безопасности занимается подотчётная ему компания, — Карл бросил это, словно саморазумеющееся.

Хэнку перспектива не особо понравилась, мало ли какие интересы у Элайджи, с другой стороны, вряд ли он побежит искать покупателя на ту информацию, которую они обсудят.

— Ладно, Хэнк, давай сначала разберёмся с твоим делом, а потом нормально побеседуем.

— Ого, а я думал, что ты будешь по обыкновению оттягивать, как в случае с горьким лекарством.

— Ох, не напоминай мне, я и так намучался из-за них. Ну так что? Мне кажется, ты пришёл сюда с чем-то интересным.

— Вот любопытно, с чего ты это решил? 

Хэнк полез в сумку за планшетом.

— У тебя всегда был необычайный взгляд на вещи. Эх, жалко, что ты совершенно не творческая личность…

Хэнк пожал плечами: его собственный выбор вполне устраивал, а в сотый раз ругаться на этот счёт не хотелось. Вечная песня для тех, кто знаком с Карлом, но не являлся частью «богемы», порой утомляла.

— Ты знаешь про выставку, которая пройдёт в городе на следующей неделе?

— Да, очередное сборище обывателей с деньгами, которые не смогут понять и сотой доли художественного замысла. А ведь работы были отобраны не просто так… — Карл эмоционально взмахнул рукой и продолжил свои размышления на свою любимую тему.

Хэнк не прерывал монолога Карла, давая ему тем самым выпустить пар.

За годы знакомства Хэнк так и не определился, его больше восхищает или возмущает категоричная позиция Карла относительно многих вещей. Сам он глубоко в перипетии творческих людей не погружался, выделяя только то, что могло бы потребоваться в работе. Да и на всяких вечерах он был не против поддержать с кем-нибудь разговор на отвлечённую тему.

Карлу в этот момент собеседник не был особо нужен, поэтому Хэнк не вставлял свои комментарии, дожидаясь, когда поток закончится. Дождался.

— Насчёт экспонатов, у меня немного странный вопрос…

— Я дружу с Элайджей, меня странными вопросам не напугать, — нетерпеливо перебил Карл.

— Короче, какой из экспонатов, — Хэнк протянул планшет с открытыми описаниями, — с наибольшей вероятностью попробуют украсть?

Они остановились возле скамьи, которая невольно вызывала у Хэнка ассоциацию с пластиком, из которого делали корпусы андроидов. Присаживаться не стал. Карл взял планшет и начал рассматривать фотографии и трёхмерные изображения, надолго зависая над каждым из них.

— С этой стороны я раньше не рассматривал… — задумчиво протянул Карл и переключился на другой экспонат. — Но тема кражи произведений искусства тоже захватывающая тема. Почему порой крадут самые неприметные работы? Чем обусловлен выбор? — Хэнк мысленно отметил, что у Карла и Камски общая манера отвечать витиеватыми конструкциями, стараясь не упустить детали. — Что за тяга присвоить себе картину, скульптуру и чего-нибудь ещё грубой силой? К данному феномену творцы относятся по-разному: для кого-то это самое странное преступление и удар, для других — оскорбление, а кто-то напротив считает необычной лестью и комплиментом… Вот ты, что бы ты выбрал, если б захотел присвоить какое-нибудь произведение искусства?

— Я не фанат такого, тем более больше джаз нравится.

— А ты представь! — настаивал Карл.

Хэнк вздохнул: вот что за манера лезть в чужую голову? Однако было интересно подумать. Переведя взгляд на фонтан, мимо которого они прошли ранее, он подбирал слова и вспоминал экспонаты. Сильно затягивать молчание не стал.

— Я люблю озёра, моря и, — Хэнк осёкся, но всё же закончил, вспоминая свой дом: — цветы. Но таких мотивов на выставке не будет. Поэтому я и решил обратиться к специалисту.

Карл, закончив думать, уверенно ткнул пальцем в одно фото.

— Вот это произведение искусства попробуют украсть!

Хэнка выбор удивил. Небольшая шкатулка, покрытая незамысловатой вязью, дерево и эмаль, хотя выглядит как изделие из железа, ручная работа. Очень ладно сделанная шкатулка, это он не мог не признать, но ему она не казалась чем-то выдающимся. И почему Карл выбрал именно её?..

— Интересно.

— По глазам вижу, что ты иного мнения. Что ж, ты не видишь всей картины. Во время и после выставки пройдут торги. Коллекционеры будут биться за право увезти то или иное произведение искусства, поэтому цены всех экспонатов не фиксированы, за исключением «Бездны». Её создательница продала до официального аукциона.

— К слову, странное название, как мне кажется — цвета-то совсем не мрачные.

— Она названа потому, что в неё надо вглядываться. И это любопытно, что тебе она не кажется мрачной… Интересно, какой бы ты её увидел год назад.

Вот это Хэнк предпочёл бы не обсуждать.

— То есть эта шкатулка — самый недоступный легальным образом экспонат?

— И не только по этой причине. Для начала цвета, раз мы уже о них заговорили… — Карл устроился поудобнее в кресле и провёл пальцем по изображению. — Создательница использовала такие сочетания, которые нельзя однозначно отнести к тому или иному цвету. Где-то на грани между светлым и тёмным, тёплым и холодным. Создаётся впечатление, что она полностью однотонная, хотя это не так. Во-вторых, узор. Чем дольше зритель вглядывается в работу, тем сильнее раскрывается сюжет. А ещё материал — не самый послушный тип дерева. Таким образом люди видят её совершенно по-разному, особенно если взгляд намётан. Трудоёмкое и многослойное творение, — закончил Карл, а Хэнк хотел было ехидно отметить, что тот чуть не потерял единственного слушателя.

— Скажу честно, я её совершенно не рассматривал, — признался Хэнк, на что Карл закатил глаза. Ну не всем же быть тонкими натурами. — А ты неплохо осведомлён.

— Я в этой среде кручусь, хоть и не одобряю, — прокомментировал Карл и отдал планшет.

Повисла тишина, Хэнк, осматривая парк, переваривал информацию, пытаясь что-нибудь из неё выцепить. Взгляд опустился на скамейку.

— А как андроиды видят эту шкатулку, не знаешь?

— Знаю. Те, кто помощнее, не могут её рассмотреть — выдаётся ошибка. Более старые модели видят менее детализированную картинку. И это ещё одна причина, почему остальные работы в моих глазах меркнут, какие бы символы они ни несли. Конечно, немного жаль, что даже Маркус не сможет оценить, но, как мне кажется, это должно натолкнуть разработчиков создавать ещё более совершенную оптику для андроидов.

Хэнк в этот момент особо пожалел, что Коннор решил провести свой отпуск где-то далеко в лесах… или горах… пугая медведей. Хотелось узнать, как он бы увидел эту штуку. Однако выдёргивать ради выставки, которая изначально Коннора не заинтересовала, Хэнк посчитал некрасивым. Он посмотрел на браслет: уведомлений о новых сообщениях не поступало. Ничего, напишет вечером.

— Принимаю твою точку зрения, — подвёл итог Хэнк.

Ну что ж, хуже не будет, если он уделит чуть больше внимания шкатулке, не ослабляя бдительности во всём остальном.

Начал подниматься ветер, что несколько сбивало с толку. Но Карл пояснил, не дожидаясь вопроса:

— Это тоже часть системы. Удобно. Давай пройдём ещё немного, тут есть одно место, которое мне очень нравится.

Хэнк кивнул. Через пару минут они остановились возле небольшого пруда, который и не думал казаться естественным: треугольная форма берегов, яркие водоросли и — Хэнк чуть наклонился, приглядываясь, — слишком цветастые рыбки. У кого-то он заметил небольшие пятна, наподобие диодов андроидов. Почему-то Хэнк почувствовал себя неуютно.

— Как твои дела? — завёл он разговор, переключаясь на Карла.

— Прекрасно! Поездка в Европу восстановила мне здоровье после тех тревог. Как хорошо, что Маркус сделал правильный выбор, — в голосе звучала истинная гордость, и Хэнк усмехнулся. — Он меня недавно навещал, нашёл время. Да Лео перестал… безобразничать. К слову о нём, Лео в неприятности не влипает?

— Давно о нём не слышал, — честно ответил Хэнк. — По крайней мере, в делах, связанных с наркотиками, убийствами или андроидами он не мелькал ни в каком виде. На дилеров не выходил. Контакт с подозрительными личностями не замечен.

— Надеюсь, он меня послушал и перестал принимать наркотики.

— Или вспомнил о своём дипломе химика и теперь сам себе всё готовит.

Взгляд Карла потяжелел.

— Хэнк, это несмешная шутка.

«А я и не шутил», — хотел сказать Хэнк, но сдержался: не стоило лишний раз тревожить Карла — мало ли до чего додумается относительно Лео, — и перевёл тему: — Так как там Европа? Всё ещё цела?..

— Ты всё-таки нашёл экстрасенса? — устало поинтересовался Бен, когда несостоявшиеся воры были пойманы чуть ли не за руку в первый же день выставки. Как раз возле «Бездны».

Хэнк усмехнулся, представляя Карла в этом амплуа.

— Можно сказать и так.


End file.
